


Silence

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *他总是沉默。





	Silence

他偶尔会在事后抽烟。

据某位他的露水情人说，他会这么做。通常是她睁开眼，发觉一点火光正掩在窗帘后面——他是个妥帖的情人，从不在床上抽烟。

属于他的传言并不少，关于他收用的那些个女人也属其中一部分，教父的枕边人总是值得注意的。起初的那些女人是被别人送来，像将母鸡推进需要配种的围栏一样，人们将柔软的肉推上他的床榻。门一次次打开又关闭，她们被他的一句话赶出来：我不需要你们。  
只有几位心腹知道他曾因为此事小小地表示过不悦。轻轻的，没什么声响，像他平时惯用的无声手枪，上位许久总得收敛情绪，因此他的表现没有多激烈。他将叉子搁在甜品碟上，声响稍微大了些，秘书便知道他确实是不太高兴。倒也没什么问题，他说，只是下次加强门卫，不要再让她们进来了。教父意有所指地念出几个名字，去了他们几个月工资。

后来逐渐有人放话出来，说热情的教父是个可悲的恐女症、同性恋，对女人的长发过敏。某次应酬中有人喝大了，当着他的面开这个恶劣玩笑，他轻笑一声，就势搂过身边陪笑的女孩，吻了她的面颊，指尖探进衣襟，点到为止地证明传言为虚。晚宴结束时那女孩被东道主送到豪华轿车上，女孩颤巍巍解开他的衬衫扣，一颗、两颗，他扣住她的手。  
必然地，又或者说是不得不如此地，他有了那么几个情人。与她们在一起时他总是沉默，玫瑰花与礼物当然不吝赠送，但总是少了些什么，像满月前一天的月影般缺了个口子。

他的最后一任情人是个二流演员，肤白且细，语音婉转。她演过几部电影，均不温不火，反响平平。“缺乏激情”，她偶尔会将她导演的评价暗暗贴在自己的情人身上——他在床笫间的沉默让她下了如此结论。但话虽如此，她总想到他在床事时的表情，偶尔他会皱眉，而后避开唇吻她的面颊，像是做这件事让他痛苦一般轻轻叹气。她独属于女人的温柔让她想说些什么，说些在这时候应当说的话，让他的脸上出现爱情电影里男主角一般的欣喜甜蜜表情。但他接下来激烈的冲撞又让她的话语碎裂，她无暇他顾。  
某个清晨她收到他送的最后一件礼物，那是一栋小房子的钥匙，他要她离开这块土地前往异国，好保证她的安全。她知道他的每一任情人最后都离开了意大利。而后她收拾行李去往南半球，在浩渺的草原上她邂逅自己的爱人。偶尔她在看着自己的丈夫时会想起她的那位情人，她想他的沉默与他或自己全不相关，那属于演员的一点天性让她察觉到他的沉默源于孤独。

她想到他的表情，那种略带痛苦的表情。然后她意识到，若是他在床褥间张口说话，也一定会喊出另一个名字。

因此他只好沉默。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇大约碰瓷了《情人》《荆棘鸟》《百年孤独》，写作用的BGM从天鹅湖到利兹与青鸟又回到天鹅湖  
*其实一开始只是因为半梦半醒间脑海里冒出了全文第一句话，然后就清醒了……爬起来摸了这篇


End file.
